


Like the Sea Hugs the Shore

by Nonnobissolum



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is defensive, Fluff and Angst, He has a tough past, Hiking AU, LAMMMMSSSSS, Laf has become a brother to him, Lams - Freeform, M/M, THERES A FREAKIN MOOSE ATTACK, im trying okay, rev squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonnobissolum/pseuds/Nonnobissolum
Summary: My first fic!! Lams!! Hiking!! Shit goes down!! Basically, Alexander has just moved to the US. Lafayette takes him under his wing, becoming a sibling to the islander- the only significant person in Alexander's life that has loved him. After begrudgingly agreeing to travel up north to join Lafayette on a hike with the rest of the Revolutionary Set, Alexander lowers his defensive wall and begins to learn that he can trust others. Especially a man named John Laurens. But as the group continues further in their journey, a moose comes across their path, and things quickly take a turn for the worst. Please leave comments as you read!





	1. Chapter 1

Merde, Laf. I'm not going on some holy, life-changing trepidation."

Alexander mumbled beneath his breath. His lanky counterpart yanked the Raven-colored hair that was pulled back nicely in a pony-tail. Alexander flinched, he couldn't help it, it was instinct. 

"And what are you going to do? Oh, oh- excusez-moi, I know. Peel that book off of your face, right?"

Lafayette toyed sarcastically, then breaking off into a trail of muttering in French.

"It must be melded to your face by now, I'm assuming."

The Frenchman continued as he fussed with a lump of camping-gear on the ground. Alexander rolled his eyes, letting the silence express his frustration. He had just moved to America only two months ago to escape his hellish life in Nevis. Lafayette had taken him under his wing, following their extravaganza at a bar when he slung his arm over Alexander's shoulder in attempt to stick-it to the conservatives. 

Of all people he had to dote over, it had to be me, didn't it?

Alexander thought to himself as he fondly watched Lafayette try to untangle backpack straps. Of course, the impromptu-relationship was disclosed promptly after Lafayette found that Alexander wasn't amused. The only reason the small man held his tongue was for the soul purpose of pissing off the rowdy men who emerged from a car branded with a conservative-flag license plate. Their relationship evolved, however, to a silent companionship. Alexander would return to the bar the following night, a casual and defensive look plastered to his eyes. He could not help but feel the smallest seedling of hope when he noticed the Frenchman's springy hair, and heard his barging laugh. Pretending not to notice, Alexander grabbed a drink, his gaze building a barrier of don't-touch-me-or-I'll-rip-that-cotton-ball-of-a-pony-tail-off. Despite his instinctive wall, he was desperate for companionship, solid companionship- unlike the ones he made in Nevis. His defensiveness was his body's way of adapting to the social climate he had weathered in Nevis, but he was lucky that Lafayette bound into his life like a wildfire. He burned down the unforgiving undergrowth and dark scathes of thick vines that tormented the islander's soul, replacing it with nothing but a new expanse for life to grow. And with Lafayette's patience and understanding, fragile lichens and shy green sprouts began to take root in the reborn soil that was Alexander's heart. No Matter how much the man denied it, Lafayette was like a brother to him, and the only one he trusted. Lafayette understood Alex's troubled past, although it took bouts of frustration and patience in order for Alexander to let down his wall. Now, Alexander was faced with Lafayette's pleads to literally march into the heart of nowhere and dangle from the side of a rockslide. The thought alone set Alex on edge, and he tapped his foot worriedly. He came to New York to be safe, and although it was just a measly hiking-trip, Alexander didn't want to risk departing from the endless trance of the city. 

"Isn't it, like, six hours away, anyhow?"

Alexander questioned quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. Lafayette subconsciously responded with a hmm? as he rammed a flickering flashlight against his hand. After a moment's delay, Lafayette registered Alexander's tentative words. 

"Are you thinking of joining me, petit Alexander?"

Alexander's edge softened in the slightest as he heard Lafayette's fond nickname he had bestowed upon him. Lafayette knew Alexander had buried himself in the hum of the city, and recognized it was a lot to ask of him to drive with him all the way up north. Alex hesitated. 

"/No/, it's just... That's far. You, being gone for all that time.." 

He trailed distantly. Lafayette stopped fiddling with his hiking gear for a moment, looking back at Alexander who was rubbing his arm in thought. 

Oh, non.

Laf thought to himself, guilt pulling at him. He thought that leaving the city would give Alexander a chance to /wake up/, to stop the cycle he had placed himself in the moment he moved to the city. It didn't take long for Lafayette to figure out that his /petit frére/ had settled himself into the murmurs of car horns and the abyss of noise that the city produced, all to forget whatever past that haunted him so. Alexander was a tough little thing, defensive and confident when he needed to be. But Lafayette noticed that the confidence was in his ability to persist and survive, not necessarily in himself. Which is why, Lafayette guessed, that Alex was so attached to him. Lafayette was part of the routine, part of the city, part of the familiarity that Alexander depended on in his move. But perhaps he was asking for too much with this trip. 

"Alexander, mon petit frére, I don't have to go. I thought that the mountains would, perhaps, be a splash of cold-water, no?"

Lafayette saw Alexander's gaze shift, like he was turning something over in his mind. 

"No, no. I'm not a child, I shouldn't be ruining your fun."

"Alexander, you're not ruining-"

"Lafayette, you've done more than you know for me."

Alexander interrupted. His tone was calm, but his frustration built, upset at how dependent he was on Lafayette's guidance. 

"You're sure you don't want to come? You're missing out. You remember Hercules and John, don't you?"

Lafayette asked gently. Alexander's eyes flickered to attention. They were friends of Laf's, rowdy but outgoing, loud but welcoming. They had met once before, about a month ago. And did Alexander remember John Laurens. Gentle and shy, similar to Alexander (although his confidence was growing). Alexander bit back a small smile, remembering how John had let his beer dizzy a pink flush onto his face, making his freckles stand out. His face soon went pale when he spilled it all over Alexander. After a rush of /"Oh my God, I'm so sorry's"/, and running his hands nervously through his lively curls, John did his best to clean up his drink. Alex was grateful that he was not the one rambling fits of apologies. He laughed as he reminisced upon the night he truly felt like he belonged, truly appreciated the glimmer of life within his friend's eyes. Yes, he remembered them.

"When are you leaving, again?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's long, guys! But don't worry, because Lams is starting, and the Revolutionary Set is here! Plus, Alexander is starting to feel more confident.

Alexander had slid into a content sleep, his body grew exhausted from the anxiety of leaving the city. The lull of the purring engine and the stretch of road beneath them had pulled him into a daze. The hypnosis of it all soon slipped out of rhythm, as a blaring horn screamed it's way into his dreams. 

"Shit, Lafayette! What was that?"

Alexander shouted, his heart leaping into his throat. Lafayette snickered, rolling down his window. 

"You smell that? /Pine/."

The Frenchman breathed, his hand stretched out of the window and his eyes lidded in contentment. 

"Uh, hello. Are you going to answer me?"

"/Relax/ you small, bitter man. We just entered the park. The mountain park, that is." 

"You say park like it's a playground."

Lafayette rolled his eyes, scoffing. 

"Oh yes, I meant to say /ten-thousand mile, bear-infested, Internet-lacking, block of pure wilderness./ Forgive me!" 

Alexander smacked Lafayette on the shoulder, earning him a sour look. His adrenaline rush from that damn horn smoothed, and he began to process the new environment that began to blossom around them. Looking out the window, Alexander felt cradled by the looming pines that so gracefully stood over the road. With the window down, he could smell the damp air mingled with traces of pine, and earth. The air was smooth, pure, /clean/. He hadn't breathed clean air, since... Well, since Nevis. But this environment was different from that of the islands- it was rugged and well-muscled, and felt like it had a spirit to it. 

"Thank you." 

Alexander turned his head to Lafayette, hearing his quiet and precarious words floating into his mind like dizzying feathers. 

"I didn't pressure you into coming, did I? I know this was a lot to ask, I know how attached you are to the city and you haven't been in wilderness since-"

Lafayette began rambling nervously. 

"Laf, dude. Talk less."

Alexander said with a small smile on his face, dismissing his worry. Lafayette made a face of disgust, scowling. 

"Oh my God, Alexander, if you're going to quote Burr I have no problem covering you in barbecue sauce in the woods!"

Alexander flicked his brow up humorously. 

"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing." 

He mocked, Lafayette's face turning completely flat and devout of emotion. 

"/Unbelievable/." 

Lafayette muttered. 

"How much longer to we have to go?" 

Alexander asked after a moment. Lafayette drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. 

"Un heure."

"Laf, you /know/ the word for that in English."

"Nope. No, I do not. I do not speak English."

Lafayette replied flatly. Alexander pleasantly answered him by giving him the bird. Soon the road began to twist and turn, and the small hills of upstate New York began to carve into the sky and form into green, mountainous teeth. Alexander's jaw dropped when he saw one grinning above the treetops, it's green flesh skinned and replaced by long stretches of rock-face in some areas. More and more mountains began to decorate the landscape, sitting proudly like raw cuts of marble. 

"My God... This place is beautiful, Laf.."

Alexander breathed. 

"Didn't know there was more to New York than skyscrapers and pesky city-boys, huh?"

Lafayette grinned, his accent curling happily. 

"How did you find out about this place?" 

Lafayette twirled his hand, with that of the lazy grace that only a Frenchman has. 

"Our nature-boy John Laurens introduced me. He acts like a teenage girl when he talks about this place, I don't think I've ever met a person who is more happy about walking into the middle of nowhere than him."

Alexander felt comforted that the others would be accompanying them, especially someone familiar with the terrain. 

"Do you think he, like.. Remembers me?"

Alexander asked in a small voice, hugging his knees to his chest. Lafayette felt a wave of affection for the boy.

"John remembers everyone. Don't worry, /mon Cher, inspirer./" 

Lafayette reassured. Alexander told himself to pull it together, to /stop/ worrying for once, to let Lafayette enjoy his trip. There was another stretch of silence, minus the car rambling along the steep road and Lafayette pointing out some turkeys on the side of the road.

"Why John?"

Lafayette suddenly interjected. 

"What? There's no-"

"There's no need to panic, Alex. I was just curious, is all."

Lafayette said as casually as possible, remembering the chatter that took off between Alexander and John the last time they were together. They were natural between eachother, lively. The last thing Lafayette wanted to do was single him out for gaining confidence in himself. 

"I know what you're thinking. It's not like that."

Alexander retorted, not even believing his own words. 

"You're not my father."

Alexander hurriedly added, his statement laced with an underlying tone of /don't-push-me./ Lafayette bit his tongue, wishing he hadn't inflamed the situation. He noticed Alexander's quiet yet defensive tendencies twisting their way into their playful banter, and scolded himself. Alexander couldn't help his ways, they were what allowed him to survive in Nevis. Although Alexander never truly gave him his full history, Lafayette knew that Alex taught himself to survive with the bear minimum- no more, no less. Fending for himself meant scavenging, meant loneliness, but meant bravery. He did what he had to do to /survive/. 

"You joke like one though."

Alexander's voice broke back in through Lafayette's thoughts, different this time. His tone was calm, the gentle look on his face read of apology. 

"You flatter me, Alexander."

Lafayette chuckled. He eased his death-grip on the wheel, feeling assured. He must be doing /something/ right. As if his prayers had been answered, the morning sun peaked up over the treeline, casting golden beams of of light pooling over the terrain. He could hear a just audible gasp from Alex.

____

"HA! /Sixth turkey/. Spotted by ME. Fork over the cash, Frenchboy."

Lafayette hesitated. 

"Once we stop driving I will."

Alexander dramatically put on a face of disbelief and question. 

"Oh, I'm sorry- I seem to have missed one more turkey, look at that! And /right next to me./ Can you believe this? I've never seen a wild animal up this close before." 

"And I'm the one who makes dad-jokes? You'll get your money soon. We're almost to the parking lot."

Lafayette had made a bet to Alexander that if he spotted over five road-side turkeys, he'd give him some sort of reward in cash. The game became more amusing as Lafayette handed him a monster energy drink, Alexander's personal favorite when studying. Lafayette wasn't an idiot, he knew how to bring Alex out of his shell. Soon enough, they took a turn into a rocky dirt path that hollowed out into a sandy parking lot. There were about 10 other cars there, and a few people hiking into the trail-head of the mountain. The mountain wasn't difficult compared to the peaks in the region, but he wanted something easy and non-threatening for Alexander to climb. The car lurched to a halt, and Lafayette turned off the ignition, stretching his long limbs. Besides Lafayette's sighs of relief, Alexander heard nothing. /Nothing/. It was intimidating in truth- beautiful, but frightening. He could hear his own heart-beat. 

"Alright, gold-digger. Here's a five, it's all I've got besides a twenty, which you are /not/ getting after that dad joke."

Alexander snatched it out of his hand, opening the car door and standing on the warm, sandy soil beneath his feet. He watched a line of ants crawl among the soil, felt a breeze tumble across the loose strands of raven hair trailing across his face. For a place so quiet, life was everywhere. Suddenly Alexander jumped, hearing a loud and boisterous shout of joy. He turned to see a well-muscled man tackle Lafayette into a hug, laughing gutturally.

"Man, you look like shit! We didn't expect you to drive over night." 

"And it's good to see you too, Mulligan."

Lafayette jested, his hands gripping Hercules' shoulders heartedly. The man's courageous eyes met Alexander's, and he patted him heavily on the back. 

"Alexander, glad to see you! You ever been up here before?" 

Alexander shook his head, adjusting to Hercules' bold mannerisms this early in the morning. 

"You're in for a surprise. A good one, of course."

He said with a polite smile. Alexander could tell Mulligan was trying to the best of his abilities to make him feel welcomed. He turned towards the parking lot suddenly. 

"John, get out of your hovel of a car!"

Hercules shouted. Somewhere in the parking lot, an apology was shouted, followed by the shut of a car door. Alexander subconsciously grew nervous. It wasn't long before the tall figure of John Laurens jogged into view, his curls bouncing over his shoulders with his stride. He had a green bandana tied around his forehead, his hair falling over the front, bringing the vibrant green of his eyes out. Alexander grew flushed. 

"It took you guys long enough!"

He said, patting Lafayette on the shoulder, flashing that toothy grin of his. He turned around, making direct eye contact with Alexander. His gaze grew more serious than rowdy, his expression softening. 

"You'll have to forgive me, what's your name again?" 

Alexander's heart dropped. He shouldn't be surprised, it's not like they had some huge Cinderella-at-the-ball type of night when they met last month. Regardless, Alexander felt himself drop eye contact, felt himself shrinking into his clothes. 

"Hey man, I was kidding."

John said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Alexander looked up, still seeing him smiling. 

"Alexander, right? Like I could forget you. I still owe you one for spilling beer all over you." 

Alexander nodded, laughing lightly.

"Alright, then, how does fighting off the bears and bugs sound?"

John tilted his head back in laughter. 

"Bears are the least of our worries, Alexander. Lafayette will eat all of our food before anything else."

He charmed, receiving a sharp jab in his side from Lafayette. Laf was right, coming up here was a splash of cold water. There was no one up here to harm him, to mock him. He was far from the city's antics, far from the swarm of noise, and instead in the comfort of individuals who he began to trust more and more by the second.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically fluff, and confidence building. It's all about breathing, relaxing, letting go. Also, I figured out how to use italics! Yay me! Leave a comment or kudos if you're enjoying this so far :)

"Don't move man, I'll fight you if you ruin this for me." 

Hercules was intent on trailing a chipmunk into his hand, watching it parry a moment and stuffing a sunflower seed into its mouth. Alexander watched in awe, seeing its nimble paws test Herc's large hands. 

"Shoo, get." 

The chipmunk bolted away, leaving Hercules groaning in despair. John watched it scurry away contently. 

"Sorry, Snow White, but you aren't supposed to feed him. The whole point of the beauty of this place is that it's untouched by man." 

John breathed serenely.

"Excuse me, all-powerful one."

Hercules grumbled, hopping up and heading back to his open trunk to grab his boots. 

"You'll have to excuse Herc, he sees everything as a Disney movie." 

John said while out-stretching his hand to Alex, who was still knelt on the ground. He pleasantly took its hold, pulling himself up and laughing somewhat sheepishly. 

"As I've heard."

Alexander replied, watching the frenzy of John's curls tumble in the crisp breeze. He scolded himself in his lack of conversation. John stared back, clearing his throat. 

"Hey, Alexander-"

"Are you three going to revel in abusing the wild life all day or would you like to climb a mountain?"

John rolled his eyes, Alexander giggling back, and made his way to the car to grab his gear. Lafayette took care of their water with his light backpack, and Alexander took necessary supplies like bug spray.   
It was a day-hike, so luckily they wouldn't need to much. Alexander took an appreciative look at Lafayette, who looked like he could take on the world at that moment. Alexander would always envy his unwavering energy and determination. 

"So, what's the plan?" 

Alexander asked Lafayette, his blue shirt vaguely reflecting upon his face as he studied the map. Lafayette felt a stab of pride at Alexander's liveliness. He knew the mountains had that effect on people. 

"This was my first hike up here, too. You'll like it, it only takes a few hours. You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

He asked, now fiddling with his watch. Alexander had never really thought of that, was he? He shuffled his feet a bit, and Lafayette looked up. 

"You don't know."

Alexander nodded, still averting eye contact. God forbid he was and slowed the group down, embarrassing himself infront of his friends which he so desperately wanted to please. John walked up behind him, and Alexander could feel a calm hand on his shoulder. The presence exhilarated him, it had been ages since someone had given him even the gentlest touch of care. It was something about John that was so nurturing that Alexander grew to admire like hell. 

"Don't worry Laf. If he is, he is, and we can just turn around and head to our campsite. No harm there, right?"

Lafayette appreciated the way John easily controlled the situation, easily comforted Alexander, and flashed him a knowing and grateful smile. 

"Right. Shall we?"

Hercules piped up. Alexander took a breath, seeing the peak a little ways further from where they were standing. It wasn't huge, wasn't small. But Alexander saw it as a challenge, which he would gladly accept. The openness of the land and the wildlife that mingled throughout its bounties gave him courage, along side his friends. The group followed Hercules' lead, his footprints in the mud dwarfing Alexander's. They were still in the forest, and hadn't hiked up far enough where the vegetation shrunk down to scrubby, tough pine trees and shrubs. Now stood tall, thin beech trees whose leaves looked like stained glass as the sunlight beamed through them. 

"I can't believe Laf didn't tell you about this place sooner." 

Alexander turned back, hearing John's voice behind him. 

"How do you like it, compared to the city?" 

"It's quiet. I never used to like the quiet before, really. But it's... It's almost like.."

Alexander trailed, searching for the right words. He shrugged it off, marking the thought as stupid and unimportant. 

"Alexander, honestly,"

John laughed. He could hear his smile.

"I ensure you that nothing you have to say is stupid. Keep in mind that you're talking to a guy who draws animals as a hobby."

He heard a distant remark from Hercules along the lines of 'who's the Disney cliché now?' Alexander let out a breathy laugh.

"I feel like this place is alive. I mean, obviously it's alive, I know that-"

Alexander stopped himself, catching onto his rambling. 

"But it's almost like those huge pine trees we saw driving in were like soldiers. There's just so much!" 

He said incredulously. Alexander missed the warm look John returned him. 

"It's a special place, that's for sure. I was a kid when I came up here for the first time. I'll never forget it."

He answered. Lafayette sighed in a melodramatic, helpless-romantic fashion. 

"Aah, you never do forget your first time."

"Zip it, Laf."

John grunted at him. A rumble of laughter from Hercules. A maddening blush from Alexander. It was just a joke, but caught him off guard.

"Told you. Dad jokes."

Alexander muttered beneath his breath. The trail slowly inclined, and Alexander found himself bounding from stone to stone. There were large boulders scattered along the path, like a river bed had run dry in their wakes. 

"You're making me feel old, Alex."

Mulligan laughed, hauling himself over the holders one leg at a time while Alexander bounded ahead. 

"Maybe it's all of that monster drink in your system. No, that couldn't be it, could it?"

Lafayette said sarcastically. 

"You snooze, you lose."

John quipped as he hopped from boulder to boulder, catching up to Alexander and daring him in a race. His calves began to ache as they scrambled up the dry rock bed, the brittle surface of the stone biting small marks into his skin. Nonetheless, Alexander bounded alongside John, feeling as if he were a stray wolf running reverently across the horizon. It felt so good to be free, to be free of the city's confines, to look over and see John's mischievous grin of challenge. The incline parried a bit, and Alexander bent over on his knees, breathless but laughing. 

"Pretty fit, for a city-bird!"

John breathed, brushing his hair from his face. 

"Pretty slow, for a country-boy."

Alexander chuckled. John shook his head humorously. 

"You two are going to get hurt, if you don't slow down!"

Lafayette called, his voice echoing off of the boulders. John looked to Alexander, voice reduced to a whisper.

"Nod and smile, just to make him feel better for now." 

Alexander snickered at John's time-to-time playful digs at Lafayette. 

"Roger that!"

Alexander hollered back. Hercules and Lafayette soon rejoined them, grabbing swigs of water. They'd been hiking for a good two hours by now, jumping from conversations of favorite books, and currently to endless politics. John spoke like a seasoned writer, his words moving like a well-liked machine as he continued passionately about the Black Lives Matter movement. The four exchanged their political concerns, and Alexander felt himself excelling in the conversation as his words carried him farther. The three were open to hear his words, didn't judge him, didn't think he was some crazy political kid who regurgitated information. They matched his intellect, and Alexander felt the conversation seamlessly carry him up the mountain path. Every footfall matched every well-punctuated staccato of agreement between him and his newfound friends, every foothold he found in the wedge of a rock new leverage in his confidence. He was done waiting for acceptance, and passionately lead himself on the basis of his own confidence and capability.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things boutta go down. Also, enjoy my heavy symbolism stuff.

The path was higher, and the ground was now exposed stretched of bedrock. Luckily there were scrubby trees on either side of the path, which John was able to grab to propel himself along once there came verticals. There was always something to grab onto, always something to pull himself along with. Right now they were able to walk upright on the rock, since it wasn't quite steep enough to crawl. They weren't even that high yet, but the path proved its difficulties. The air was so sharp it almost hurt, and a pang hit his heart as he thought about how much he would miss it once he moved back into the city for business. There was one thing he could think of that wouldn't leave him in the city, however. 

"You doing okay back there?"

Hercules' voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"Yeah," 

Alexander shouted. 

"But it sounds like John's having a rough time." 

John bit back laughter, enjoying every second of Alexander's newly-found confidence. 

"Well, you're not lying." 

He chuckled. The path was wider here, and the bedrock was replaced by the familiar sand that felt like brown sugar beneath John's boots. He stepped in next to Alexander, enjoying his company. John fawned over Alexander's brilliance that was sometimes hidden under that cautious, quiet sheet of ice. But under the strong summer sun that radiated upon the mountain, it seemed like that sheet of ice had melted, or atleast thinned. He looked over to Alexander now, his eyes fixed upon the path, hair tied nearly back apart from the few lose strands. He was a beautiful specimen, really, but John scolded himself. He shouldn't be coming on this strong to Alexander, he shouldn't frighten him back into his shell. Suddenly Alexander's round eyes flashed back up at him. 

"Don't tell me I have mud all over my face, or something."

John shook his head, a small laugh escaping his lips like a sweet breeze that stirs the tall grasses of a meadow. 

"Even if you did have mud plagued to your face, you think I would tell you?"

He toyed. Suddenly Lafayette stopped, stretching his leg against a tree. 

"Please tell me we can stop, just for a moment?" 

He panted. 

"That checks out nicely, I'll fill my water up in that stream. Water purifier?"

John asked, looking to Hercules, who nodded and tossed the small device into John's freckled hands.  
He nodded in thanks, and then trotted off to the small stream a few yards away. 

"Your legs hurting yet?"

Asked Lafayette. 

"Hurts like hellfire, but nothing I can't handle."

"Exactly. Aren't you glad you joined me?"

"Hey, to be fair, you asked me to hop in your car and drive six hours away into the middle of nowhere with you. Of course I had my doubts."

Lafayette chuckled, sitting down on a nearby boulder. 

"Don't yell at me for saying-"

"Then don't say it."

"Mon ami, it's impolite to interrupt. What I was trying to say is that I'm proud of you."

Alexander rolled his eyes, motioning gagging. 

"Right. Thanks Dad."

He replied sarcastically. 

"Come on Alexander, you know I have the right to be. You and John are, correct me if I'm saying it wrong, two peas in a pod."

Alexander felt his face turn scarlet, and opened his mouth to protest, but stuttered as he was caught off-guard. Lafayette rolled his eyes, but their was a genuine aura of understanding in his gaze. 

"You know it's alright to like our John, right?" 

Alexander grunted. 

"Frankly, it's none of your business, and even if I did, which I-" 

"Ah, there he is."

Lafayette sighed, pestered.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Alexander wasn't ready to drop his argument, but he realized Lafayette had purposely dismissed him as John and Hercules came back with full water bottles. Alexander stole a look at the water trailing down his neck, and the bits of mud that mingled with his freckles. He couldn't come to term with his feelings himself, but knew Lafayette was right. Alexander was growing attached to John, but if Lafayette could tell, then anyone could. How blatantly obvious was he being about this? Alexander suddenly felt that old tug to conceal his emotions, to cover it all up. Stow it away. 

"Water?"

And it had to be John's innocent, harmless voice that snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Oh, uh.. No thank you." 

Alexander replied. John lingered for a moment, then turned to Lafayette. He remembered to bring himself back to the present, to the moment, to the tall blades of grass that billowed proudly in the now marshy path they followed. The ground became squishier, the air damper and heavier. Alexander was grateful for the flat portion of the trail, but the mud and deep puddles were the price they had to pay. 

"We're in what they call the Flowed Lands now. Pain in my ass, but still beautiful." 

Laurens added. They trudged through the mud, the playful blades of tall grass kissing the hikers' legs like delicate kitten whiskers. There was one distinct bird that John knew only lived in these parts of New York. It's call was complicated, hard to read, quick and melodic, yet extremely intricate and beautiful. Familiar to Alexander, he thought. He loved the bird's call because it broke the silence of the mountains, the silence that was so heavy that John swore he could literally feel it pressing down on his shoulders at times as it replaced all other noise but his heart-beat. It was those times when the wooded forests could seem too big, too lonely and foreign, but that bird's song would loft into the air like the distant howl of a train whistle, and John would feel relieved. It was hard to catch it in its regular state, only a few times he had caught it relaxed and perched directly infront of him. It was a sweet brown color, with a distinctive silver tail. And it pulled him along. Not to far off from something else he knew.

"Isn't that bird something?" 

He whispered to Alexander, who nodded in response. He was distant again, was it something John said, or did? 

Don't think about it.

He urged himself. Thinking about it would only cause him to panic, and a panicked John wasn't fun to be around. Perhaps Alex was just tired, or focused on the hike. His mind began to wander, until it honed in on a scent that he wasn't too familiar with. It was musky, and smelled of earth. Deer? Almost. But he didn't think deer lived this far up the trail... 

"Ho-ly shit."

John heard Hercules whisper, his jaw dropped. John felt a rush of adrenaline, reading Lafayette's expression at once. 

"What? What is-" 

He heard Alexander ask, who looked up from tying his shoe and went absolutely still. John followed their gaze, and saw something he had never seen before in his entire life, now moseying throughout the tall marsh-grasses. He repeated Mulligan, but no words came out. 

Holy shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moose,,, is loose. Poor John.

John felt as if his body had dissipated, leaving him behind. Ahead of him stood the most illusive creature in the area, a moose. John had dreamed all his life of seeing one, he remembered being sixteen and still adamant on seeing one. It was greater than anything he had ever imagined. It's fur was a deep amber shade, shining handsomely in the sunlight, her legs long and built for the mountainous terrain. It towered over the four, grunting and nosing its way around the shrubs of the marsh. He'd seen bears before, seen mountain lions, but this melted John right into his boots. 

"What do we do?!"

Lafayette whispered harshly to John. He felt Alexander move close next to him. John searched for words, adrenaline streaming through his body. 

"Just watch it." 

Came from Hercules, whose baritone voice spoke in awe. 

"I- I've wanted to see one my whole life, never thought it'd actually happen." 

John whispered in utter disbelief. Alexander crept forwards, watching the moose like a cat watches a dog- curious, observant. The prodigious, bestial creature lifted her grand head, blinking slowly. John stood as still as he could possibly will himself. She snorted, now clearly seeing the four boys. He felt his heart pounding in his ears. 

It's not going to hurt us. That doesn't actually happen, it's not going to happen. 

John told himself, over and over again. The silence weighed in, it might as well have been mud, seeping into every open pore on John's body and constructing him in it. Muscles jolted on the creature's shoulder as she picked her front leg up and stopped it deliberately on the ground. She swiveled her ears back, turning her back the the boys. 

"Shit, okay. She's not happy."

John whispered in a sharp voice. He felt the pressure of guidance resting upon him, and what the hell was he supposed to say? 

"I don't.. I think we should.. That way. Over there. Just, move. We're in her space."

John panicked under his breath. They crept forwards. Wrong choice. Wrong damn choice. Another gusty snort came from the moose, and she lunged at them with her two front feet. It was only a bluff, but now she walked ahead on the path ahead of them, head low and swaying side to side. Her hackles were pinned up the ridge of her neck, all the way to her back. Hercules spluttered curses under his breath, Lafayette watched the animal with wide and worried eyes. Alexander moved to John's side. 

"We can't.. We can't outrun it."

Alexander said to him. 

"We just have to wait it out." 

He said in a clear voice. How was Alexander handling a moose attack on his first day in these mountains better than John? 

"Yeah... Right, right."

He assured himself. Stability, order. Something that Alexander thrived upon, but also something he conducted. 

"My bag... My bag is back by that stream. It has bear-spray in it. If I could get to it.." 

The three looked at John incredulously. 

"I'll get it."

Lafayette volunteered boldly. John shook his head, opening his mouth to speak. 

"John, God forbid anything happens. You're the one who knows this place, we need you staying in mint condition."

John knew he was right, knew Lafayette was fearless. But he felt a little twinge, knowing that Alexander needed Lafayette. And John had been the one to lead them right by the moose, hadn't seen the tracks, hadn't recognized its scent. Which is why he let his guilt eat away at him as he slunk quickly down the path in the opposite direction, back towards the stream. Lafayette hissed under his breath, covering his mouth in frustration and regret as the mouse swung its head, her loping gait becoming a brisk trot after John. Alexander felt his heart rise in his throat. He was watching a wild animal about to kill someone he loved. John ran quicker. Alexander winced, but further down the path John turned and faced the moose, which stopped and paced hesitantly as John splayed his arms to make himself as big as he can.

He's getting desperate.

Alexander thought, although his backpack wasn't too far away. The animal's ears were flat against its head, and it suddenly struck out with one of its legs, coming inches from John's waist. 

"I have to stop this, we have to help him!"

Alexander whispered sharply. Hercules tugged him back forcefully. 

"You're not going anywhere. Let's see where John goes with this."

Alexander envied Mulligan's cool. He watched John's movement, the way he attempted to avoid eye contact while still keeping her in his sight. She paced tirelessly. 

Oh.

That's why. 

Two tiny calves poked their heads above the tall grass. Alexander's dread grew heavier, but his attention snapped back to John as he heard a hiss. The pepper spray, he found the spray. Alexander breathed out an air of relief. The moose made a loud guttural noise, shaking its head and splaying out its legs. A roar of pain, cutting Alexander like a razor. It wasn't the moose this time, it was John. He felt himself scream out for him, and the moose blindly ran back their way towards the calves. 

"Alex, we have to go further ahead-"

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"Not far, just further way-"

"John is back there, I'm not leaving without him."

"We aren't leaving, just, move!"

The tangled mass of shouts barked at him as the moose retreated in their direction. He felt two bodies move away for him, and felt a surge of energy move him faster than he had ever moved in his life. Survival, that primordial instinct he had clung to in Nevis, was now leading him hand in hand. He found John sprawled out on the rocks, blood matting the front of his shirt. 

"God, this is bad... Bad.."

Alexander mumbled, hooking the pack over his shoulder and pulling John upwards. No use in swimming across the river. Just hide. He was prey again. Alexander resorted to burrowing in a furrow of tall, soft grass nestled in between a group of shaggy pine trees. He looked at John pitifully, his heart beat pounding in his ears. He pulled up John's shirt, examining the wound. Luckily it was mostly an ugly bruise, but the tip of the hoof left a scar along his abdomen. Alexander held John's face in his hands. He recalled the last time he had done the same thing, many years ago. When he could not tell the salty air plastered to his face from his own tears, when the waves roared a mournful tune, and his mother left him to fend for himself. But not John, he wouldn't let John go. If there was one person in his life that truly gave him faith in living, it was John.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B O N D I N G. Also, please drop a comment to let me know if you've read this far, and if you like it! I've never read a hiking prompt before, so I thought I'd breathe creation into one. I go hiking in this mountain range constantly, it's all in upstate New York, called the Adirondack Mountains. I like to call it Mini-Alaska, though.

Alexander didn't know shit about healing, but he knew he had to stop the bleeding. It wasn't as deep as it could have been, but Alexander feared for John when he woke up. He rummaged through the back back, stopping when he heard a gurgling noise. It was a small flask of whiskey, which almost made Alexander laugh. Of course John would bring whiskey with him on a hike. Smelling its tang, Alex began contemplating- could he pour it on the wound? Perhaps it would numb the pain, or kill off an infection, or /something./   
It would hurt like hell, for sure. But Alexander knew it was cleaner than the river water. 

I'm sorry, John.

Alexander winced, opening the bottle and letting it trickle over his wound. John was still unconscious, but Alexander could feel his breathing pick up. Atleast he wasn't awake. Next he eyed the green bandana wrapped around John's head, and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Did you know this was going to happen, John Laurens?

He thought fondly to himself. Delicately, he brushed John's rambunctious hairs aside, untying the bandana from his head. Alex draped it out on his lap before tying it as tightly as possible around John's waist. He lingered for a moment on the small stretch of exposed skin, noticing how John's freckles draped all over his chest and stomach. Alexander thought they looked like little constellations, and frowned at the angry bruise that disrupted them. An uncomfortable groan broke from John's mouth, and instantly his eyes flashed open, pulsing with life. His chest began heaving, and the green irises of his eyes darted around frantically. 

 

"Hey, hey, John. Relax, I've got you."

Alex tried to soothe. John looked up at him, and grunted as he tried to sit up, clutching his stomach. The look upon his face read that of a hunted rabbit's, wired and panicked. Alexander took John's hand in his, stopping him from touching the wound. 

"John, look at me."

Alexander said calmly. It didn't work. 

"John."

He demanded, now more adamant. 

"Hercules, Lafayette, where are they? Are they okay?"

John hurriedly asked, his voice weak, sounding like an autumn leaf scratching against a stone. 

"They're just fine. I let them go on ahead while I came back for you."

John breathed a sigh of relief. There was a moment of quiet, Alexander guessed that John was processing what had just happened. He looked thoughtfully down at his chest. 

"You did this?" 

He said in a small voice. Alexander nodded, holding back a sarcastic 'no, Burr did it'. 

"God, thank you, Alex. Thank you."

John said, gripping Alexander's hand tighter. 

"That's two you owe me, now."

Alexander laughed, John's quiet laughter blessing his ears. It was okay, everything was going to be alright. 

"So... What are we going to do now?"

John asked hesitantly. Alexander prayed that he knew what to say. 

"Well, Herc and Lafayette will do something, I'm sure. They'll find someone, or get back to the car and call for help."

Alexander saw John look down, watching his fingers move in the soil. 

"Hey, hey- they're going to be alright, okay? We're going to be alright. We're safe now." 

John shook his head, unconvinced. It seems they had traded spots on who takes care of who. 

"This is my fault. I should have seen the tracks, I should have known-"

"Listen to me. You don't talk like that. Literally nobody could have seen that coming."

John laughed, but it was an ugly and disbelieving laugh. 

"You think the guy who's spent all of his summers here would know how to protect his friends for one day..."

There was a small gap of silence, minus the tumbling and chattering of the stream next to them. 

"You know you're the only reason I came on this trip, right?"

Alexander questioned. John's gaze snapped back to him, taken aback. 

"Me? R-really? Why? I mean, I'm not like some great guy, and the last time we met I spilled that-"

"Because you made me feel normal in an ocean of weird. Things didn't... I didn't have friends in Nevis. You were the first person I'd met after Lafayette, the first I put my trust into. And it made me feel like I could do all of this." 

John looked at him incredulously. 

"Maybe I should spill a drink on every cute guy I meet, then." 

Alexander went scarlet, laughing nervously. He hated that nervous laugh of his, and hated himself for letting it escape his lips. John's face read of embarrassment, as if he had processes what he just said. Guilt tugged at Alexander for being so aloof. 

"John, please. Now's not the time, you just got battered by a giant deer."

Alexander joked, trying to cover up his wavering and tone. John attempted to move, but gasped as a sharp pain spiraled through his body. 

"Lafayette and Hercules better be coming soon..." 

John trailed. He looked to Alex. 

"What time is it?" 

He looked down, the black numbers blinking back at him. 

"7:25." 

Alexander read, trying not to let his nervousness bleed through his words. He knew they wouldn't get out of here tonight, it had taken them about four hours to get this far. 

"Maybe those hikers that went in ahead of us will be coming back soon?"

He tried. John shook his head. 

"It's late. We would have seen them already. There's a trail that goes down the opposite side of the peak to the closest mountain, they must have chosen that hike." 

The truth was obvious, they both knew they'd have to spend the night in the woods. John wasn't a stranger to this, but usually he had a tent, and a sleeping bag, and not a massive wound gaping on his chest. Regardless, none of them spoke the obvious. Alexander's heart fluttered anxiously at the thought of Lafayette and Hercules not coming back for them, as his caretakers in Nevis had done to him when he was a child. But he blocked out the thoughts, told himself that Lafayette and Hercules were his friends. He felt his heartbeat steady again. No, they would not leave them behind. 

"There's a safety blanket in my pack. It looks like it's made of tinfoil, but that's just the material. It helps keep the heat in. It's basically a thin sleeping bag made of foil."

Alexander looked at John. 

"John, we're not spending the night-"

"Come on Alex, look at me. Even if help did come, do you think I'd be able to hike all the way back down hill like this? For four hours?" 

Alexander bit his tongue, knowing John was right. 

"Someone's gotta be the optimist between us."

Alexander murmured, a small smile slumping over his face. John's gaze softened. 

"I'm sorry. You're right."

"How's your stomach feeling?"

Alexander asked after a moment. 

"Stings a little, but that's expected. I really can't thank you enough, Alexander."

John answered, resting his hand on Alexander's knee. Alexander looked at it nervously, and John seemed to notice, because he took it away instantly. Alex cursed himself for always acting out of nerves. 

"You... You don't have to thank me. You got me all the way to the top of a mountain."

Alexander replied, thinking of the climb as overcoming his nervous and defensive tendencies. 

"We never reached the top, though..."

"We reached the top to me. This is farther than I ever thought I could go."

Alexander breathed. He looked up, noticing a greenish-blue hue blanketing the sky as the sun set. He could do this, he could last a night. It wasn't his first time braving the night by himself, anyhow. And it was mid-July, they were lucky it was so warm. 

"The blanket." 

John murmured. Alexander nodded, rummaging through the backpack. He found a small square that looked like it contained shiny foil, and it fit in his palm. He looked at it questioningly. 

"Don't worry, it gets much bigger when you unfold it. Never thought I'd have to use it.." 

Alexander trusted him, unbuttoning the container and taking the nugget of compressed foil out. It instantly began to unravel, and formed into what looked like a large, silver garbage-bag. 

"It can fit two."

John breathed in relief, seeing the size it turned out to be. Alexander was more than grateful for John at that moment, looking at him in awe. He was an efficient hiker, packed everything he needed in case of an emergency. 

"Did you plan this, John Laurens?" 

Alexander chuckled. 

"A safe hiker is prepared for anything."

 

"Your schemes of getting a guy to spend time with you are getting out of control. You should see someone for that, Laurens."

Alexander quipped, receiving a playful punch on his shoulder in turn. 

"I'm starting to feel like I should wear armor, or something, when I'm around you." 

John rolled his eyes. 

"Ha ha. Very funny." 

Alexander snickered, and realized how grateful he was for the laughter between them. It chased the overbearing silence of the mountains away, it made the deafening darkness of the shouldering woods seem lighter. A ripple of pride made its way through his chest. Alexander was spending the night on a mountain, after the worst possible situation occurred, and was /laughing/. Thank God he wasn't alone.  
John watched Alexander thinking, watched him run his thumb back and forth over the sandy ground. John wouldn't want to be in this situation with anybody else. Alexander had grown amazingly confident and sharp in the past 24 hours, and he couldn't believe how well he was taking all of this. His small bouts of comic relief kept John's mind off of the tall shadows that encroached them, which would start to look like all sorts of twisted creatures if John kept looking at them. He wanted to pour his heart out to Alexander, to thank him for his quiet knowledge of the situation, for his optimism, for his sudden charisma. He'd had a small crush on Alexander since the first night he met him, since those wide and wondering, but cautious, eyes had met with his. Alexander was shy and pretentious that night, and John soon realized that he was not the loud and flirty type. He was reserved and observant, and John could practically hear the speed at which his mind worked at, like fire under ice. He captured John's curiosity, as well as affection after Lafayette had informed him that Alexander came from a rough past back on the islands. He fascinated John, and he took it upon himself to chisel away at the wall he put up, piece by piece. And the more John chiseled, patiently, the more Alexander revealed his intelligent, lightning-fast mind. His laughter became more vibrant, his words sure and punctuated. And now, here he sat with Alexander alone in the woods, the wall nothing but the dust of rubble. The silence breathed its way through the wide births of the mountain. No bird calls to break it. But Alexander was here, sitting beside him, and his presence radiated the best song of them all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Y'all feed off of angst, don't you?

Warmth circulated around the foil-lined blanket, John and Alex pressed together from the blanket's thin confines. John's long eyelashes draped over his cheeks, body over-exerted from the wound on his chest. Yet Alexander watched the sky over them, never getting enough of the view. It seemed as if someone had spilled sugar over the blue abyss of the sky. It left him breathless. His heart sped up as he could hear a pin drop, and it seemed as if the entire forest was crawling in its shadowy depths. Alexander tried to push it out, and tried to focus on John's breathing. It didn't last for long, as he heard an ear-splitting cry. John's eyes flashed open. 

"Alexander, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine."

He confirmed. 

"What the hell was that?" 

John's breathing steadied. 

"Just a fox." 

Alexander sighed in relief. He turned over to look at John, never being more grateful for company than at that moment. 

"Am I squishing you?"

John offered. Alexander churred a bubble of laughter. 

"No, not at all. I'd be having a panic attack if you weren't here right now."

"Never thought you'd be sleeping under the stars like this, huh?" 

Alexander rubbed his arm. 

"Well, I've had my share."

He could see the moonlight on John's forehead crinkle as he raised his eyebrows in question. 

"Nevis."

Alexander answered promptly. John nodded, looking down. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

John asked as gently as possible. Alexander had barely opened up to Lafayette about his past. But John was.... Different, as corny as it sounds. But Alexander was the sea, always moving and churning, and John was the welcoming shoreline that put up with the changing tide- whether it be battering, unpredictable waves, or gentle whips of water dusting the kind sand. Always accepting, always quiet, not like the gulls who fled when the waves began to climb higher. 

"It's not a good story..."

Alexander trailed hesitantly. 

"Neither is the one we're living now, but it's part of us, isn't it?"

Alexander mouthed an I-guess-so, barely audible. He never let anyone see him this audible. 

"I just.. Don't exactly want to go through all of it." 

John nodded, adding a polite smile. 

"And you don't have to. Alexander, I don't ever want to... To push you. You understand, right?" 

Alexander nodded hurriedly. 

"Well, first off, my mother died when I was just a kid. I didn't have anything else. I had to do some shit that I'm not proud of. Stealing, running into restaurant kitchens, and whatnot. It cost me a few times."

Alexander murmured. John read his face for any signs of panic, but he seemed collected. 

"It doesn't feel good to be prey. I got taken by a few gangs at one point who used me to squeeze into small spaces to steal, and shit. I was... Punished.." 

Alexander spat the word.

"Quite a few times. In more ways than one."

Alexander uttered quietly. He hasn't registered that he was rubbing circles in the palm of John's open hand nervously, but John didn't stop him. 

"My father punished me too. Didn't like my beliefs. He was a dick."

John stated bluntly, trying to assure Alex that he understood what it was like to face physical abuse. Alexander weathered more than just occasional fits of slaps, John was sure, but it was that feeling of being stripped of humanity that John could relate too. 

"The universe has an awful sense of humor."

Alexander muttered, receiving a grunt of laughter from John. 

"Do you like America any better?" 

"Of course. It's a different mix of people, but there's a few good ones."

"Really, just a few?" 

John grinned back, closing his hand around Alexander's, who hadn't even realized he was still circling John's palm.

"Oh my God, I'm so-"

"I didn't say you had to stop, did I?"

John chuckled.

"It's just a stupid nervous tick of mine." 

"Christ, Alexander, I'm taking the word 'stupid' away from you."

"Really now?"

"Really."

"Well that's a stupid idea."

John flashed his toothy grin, Alexander could feel the breath of his laugh tumble across his face. 

"We should sleep."

John murmured after a moment. 

"I still can't believe this is happening."

"What, being stranded in the woods or being forced to sleep next to me?"

Alex snorted. 

"/Both/."

"Goodnight, Alexander."

"Goodnight John." 

____

Alexander awoke with John's arms draped across his waist and shoulder. It was comforting, and John was still fast asleep. 

/Wow, okay./

Alexander thought to himself. The ground was squishy beneath him, the pine bow above him dripping splashes of dew onto the foil blanket. John needed to sleep, but Alexander's legs were throbbing from hiking and needed to stretch. He couldn't leave John's warm grip, his arms were strong and he could feel his chest hugging to Alexander's back. It was domestic as hell, but Alexander couldn't blame himself for feeling wanted, for once. One of John's curls trailed over Alexander's shoulder, and he twirled it around his finger.  
John blinked his eyes open drearily, feeling Alexander toying with his hair. Shit, he hadn't meant to be /touching/ Alexander, it was too much. But he couldn't move now, and sighed contently into the crook between Alexander's shoulder and neck. He couldn't scare Alexander off like this, he shouldn't invade his personal space. He would have to move eventually, but took in the moment in the shy wake of the rising sun. John didn't know when the next time he would feel this at ail. He couldn't believe he had found the best comfort of his life in one of the worst situations he found himself in.  
Alexander eventually left the warmth of the safety blanket, washing the caked mud from his calves in the stream. He looked back towards the tall hearth of grass in which they had taken shelter in, and saw John pull himself up by gripping a tree, wincing. Alexander opened his mouth to protest, but stopped as he figured perhaps John should try to move. They would have to hike out eventually. He staggered forward, attempting to walk. So, perhaps they wouldn't be hiking out today... 

"John, Christ, you can't stand up yet!"

Alexander shouted, running across the flat stones near the riverbed to throw John's arm over his shoulder.  
He panted in exasperation. 

"We have to get out of here today."

Alexander hesitated. 

"I don't.. I don't think we can. Not when you're like this." 

John's face ran cold with frustration. 

"I got us into this mess, I'm going to get us out."

"You're bleeding into the bandana, I'm not allowing you to hike back down this mountain."

"Alexander, it's going to keep bleeding, which is why we can't stay up here."

"Okay, well, maybe not. But we can afford to wait one day. We both have food, and you have the water purifier, right?"

John grunted a begrudging yes. 

"So that's what we're going to do."

Alexander established, voice confident and controlled. 

"Just until tomorrow. The weather is fine, and we have everything we need. And there's still half a flask of whiskey left."

"Whiskey? I'm not complaining or anything, but we don't exactly need whiskey to get by."

"No, not as a beverage."

Alexander said, dropping his eyes to the bandana across John's waist. 

"Wait, you used /whiskey/ as a disinfectant?!"

Alexander folded his arms. 

"Well I had to do something!"

"I'm not doing that again while I'm conscious."

"You're going to get an infection."

"We'll be out of the woods before there's any time an infection can form."

John insisted simply. Alexander didn't bother to talk back. He'd just do it in John's sleep if he had to. 

"You should eat."

Alexander offered after a moment. 

"I'm not hungry, you deserve to eat, if anything."

His frustration sizzled away, replaced with compassion. 

"Why are you insisting that this is your fault?"

Alexander asked, tilting his head. John avoided eye contact. 

"I know how you love the city. This wasn't supposed to happen, you were supposed to see how the world's better outside the city, you were supposed to see that there was more than hurt in the world. I wanted this for you so bad. I thought you'd love it, and that maybe we could, like... Hike more together up here sometimes."

John murmured. 

"You think I'm just going to give up on this place? Just give up on it because it has a few demons? If you gave me a chance, I can give this place a chance. I've survived a lot worse."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mwah. That's all I have to say for this chapter ;)

Lafayette shoved Hercules' shoulder, forcing him awake. The man humphed, rolling on his side and letting out a gusty exhale.

"While your derrière took up all the space in my car, did you forget our friends were stranded on the top of a mountain?"

He spat. 

"We're supposed to be getting help, or /something/, that doesn't include snoring so hard that my van shakes."

Lafayette added flatly. Hercules sat up, stretching his limbs. 

"Shit, Laf. They spent the night /alone/."

Hercules repeated, the words now processing in his mind. 

"We have to go back for them, right now. We can't lose more time."

Lafayette insisted. 

"We can't risk any more of us getting hurt. What if that thing is still up there?" 

Hercules pressed, folding his arm. He was right, the moose could still be directly on the path. 

"I don't.. I don't know. We just have to have faith now."

"Since when have you ever bought into faith to win your battles?"

Lafayette stuck him with a sideways glance. 

"Ever since you started being so cynical."

He gave him a pointed look, then opened the passenger seat door and hopped out. It was around 6AM, and the air was heavy with the smell of dew and earth. Despite his urgency to get up the mountain as soon as possible, Lafayette knew that John and Alexander were okay. John always carried emergency supplies... And beyond that, he and Alexander so naturally matched- they would take care of each other even if it killed them. The only thing left to do was cross their fingers and pray to God that the creature wasn't still up there, and find some way to carry John down the mountain. Even Lafayette knew that it would be impossible- the rock beds and open-faces they had scaled were nearly impossible to scale back down without being able to crawl and shuffle and slide- none of which a person could do if their gut was sliced open and bruising. Lafayette bit his lip in thought, an idea stirring in his head.  
_____

"John, /please/. Please let me clean it."

Alexander pleaded. 

"I'm fine. There's no infection." 

"It's 80 degrees. You're sweating. I can't emphasize it enough, /you're going to get an infection/. Come on John, you know better than this!"

Alexander said, growing sterner. John still looked away. Alexander sighed, sitting next to him on the sandy ground. 

"Since when has physical pain ever gotten to us?"

John finally looked to him. 

"/Alright/."

"Just... Just keep your eyes on me. It probably won't hurt as much as the first time I dressed it." 

He lied. John's magnificent green eyes flickered back to him, nodding. Alexander slung John's arm over his shoulder. 

"You ready? We should do it in the stream so the smell of it washes away. We don't need anymore unwanted encounters."

He said with a gentle smile, and John pulled himself up, wincing and putting his weight on the smaller man. He was able to walk, but Alexander couldn't imagine hiking anywhere. It was John's abs which had been kicked- the core of all balance. He assumed that John had a few broken ribs, too. They shuffled over the sandy ground until smooth pebbles dappled beneath their feet, the water cool and friendly. The stream went up to Alexander's hips, the soothing cold relieving. John removed his shirt, balling it up and throwing it at the shoreline. 

My God, Alexander, you're a teenage girl.

He thought to himself as he eyed John's perfectly-sculpted chest, muscles, freckles and all. Alexander focused on the wound, not wanting to uncomfort him, but all the while he felt John's wide gaze burning into him. 

"What? Is it- is it /that/ bad?" 

John whispered. Alexander huffed- so he /had/ seen how he stared at John's chest, practically drooling. 

"No, no- it's just that this scar on your body reminds me that you're actually /human/." 

Alexander chuckled. John's freckles stood out as he blushed madly, laughing sheepishly. He continued with the procedure, stripping off the bloody bandana. 

"I-I can take it, Alexander. Just get it over with."

John stated, his voice husky and still. Alexander grabbed the flask from his pocket, and put his hand on John's bare shoulder. He felt a warm hand hold it in place, gripping his wrist. John looked away, but let out a gasp of pain as the alcohol ran over the wound. Alexander felt the grip on his wrist tighten as he staggered, and he yanked back the bottle worriedly. John panted, his chest heaving. 

"You're done."

Alexander said softly, while John used his shoulder for leverage. After a moment, the green gaze fell upon Alexander. 

"Well that hurt like a bitch." 

He muttered, the two soon falling into laughter. 

"Sorry, am I-"

"Nonono, no!"

Alexander reassured, as John tried to remove his grip from Alexander's shoulder. There was a moment of quiet, the stream tumbling around the two and chattering it's serene song. 

"I still can't believe this happened."

John murmured. Alex nodded in agreement. 

"You wish it hadn't?" 

He received an odd look from John. 

"While I mean of course you wouldn't want the attack to happen like I obviously know that but I meant-" 

John cut Alexander's nervous rambling off with a laugh. It was deep and languid, and the smoothness of it reminded Alex of the current that swayed around their legs. 

"I know, Alex. There's parts of this that I'll miss."

Alexander's face felt embarrassingly hot. He looked back at John, his heart jumping a bit as he took in his gaze. John's eyes were unmoving, sharp, focused, like a hawk. But it wasn't predatory, just electric. 

"Parts that I never want to leave me."

Alexander's words were useless, just a bank of ramblings overflowing a compartment of his mind. He felt hot breath tumble over his neck, felt as if his mind was blank as John felt impossibly close to him. Alex melted into his gaze, and the smoothness of the olive skin beneath his palm. 

"Stop me.." 

Alexander heard John whisper as he moved his hands from Alexander's shoulders to cradling the back of his neck, hands slipping into the raven locks of hair. Alexander felt his heart hammering in his chest, John's curls of hair now tickling his forehead. 

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going to stop you." 

And a hot sigh of relief fell over Alexander's skin as the gap between them was sealed, John fiercely pressing his lips to Alex's.  
His movements were slow yet focused, the soft skin of his cheeks dusting against the other's. Alexander had never felt more valuable, more /loved/ and connected to anyone else than he did in that moment. John pulled away, pressing his forehead to Alexander's. 

"I need air."

He said, receiving a bubble of laughter from the two of them. They stood for a while like that, together. 

"Well this changes things."

"Does it really, though? Admit it, you've been madly in love with me ever since I covered you in beer." 

John said, grinning. 

"Ah, yes, the /burning romance/ of that night."

Alexander retorted flatly. John laughed loudly, clearer than a bell, wrapping his strong arms around Alexander's waist. It was a good feeling, to look up at somebody and smile, just genuinely smile because there was /nothing/ more perfect than there was in that moment. And Alexander kissed John again.


	9. Chapter 9

The bandana had been restored to its (almost) green state. John looked at it with contempt, and laughed at himself for having no clue of its near destiny when he first wrapped it around his head. After washing it in the river and laying it out to dry, he now fastened it back around his waist. Although he would never tell Alexander, the whiskey had helped. It still stung, but it was a fresh sting, not a slow and heavy ache.   
He watched Alexander, who laid his dripping-wet shirt on a sun-covered boulder next to the stream to dry it from its wash. John admired Alexander's focused movements, always working in a system, always thinking ahead. Without his shirt, John could see the miscellaneous bruises that spotted parts of Alexander's body from hiking, as any hiker would achieve. Alexander wasn't as tone as John, but it only seemed to encapsulate John further. He couldn't find any flaws. And he would tell him that, John thought, as he pulled himself up by grabbing the skinny birch tree beside him. He winced, but was determined to show Alexander he could do this. When he tried to flex his abs, it felt like there was a hollow where his usual strength was. But he could still walk, nonetheless, his eyes focused on Alexander. 

Alexander, just get to Alexander.

John repeated to himself. And as he focused intently on the small man to drown out the pain, his admiration for him grew bolder. It wasn't long before his feet lapped in the cool water of the stream. 

"John! You scar- wait, you walked over here?"

"I told you I can walk, Alexander. We can get out of here." 

John urged, wrapping his arms around the small of Alex's waist. Alexander looked unconvinced. 

"Have you eaten?"

John nodded urgently. 

"Have you had water?" 

More eager nods, hopeful that he could convince Alexander. John thought he had, as Alexander looked thoughtful, but then his face flashed back, eyebrows narrowed. 

"Nope, sorry."

"Alexander!"

John persisted. 

"I'm not letting you get hurt any further. I'm telling you right now, if you try to go down any of the shit we climbed-"

"/Alexander./"

John persisted again. But his tone was different. 

"No, John, listen! I can't-" 

But Alexander felt John's thumb against his chin, turning his head back towards where their camp was. Alexander went quiet. 

"Uhm, we aren't.. /interrupting/.. Anything, are we?" 

Said the familiar accented voice. 

"Lafayette!"

Alexander exclaimed, running and hugging him in a death-grip. Lafayette grinned wildly, and Alexander felt larger arms around the two of them. 

Hercules. 

Alexander thought fondly. Hercules shook Alexander, laughing heartedly. 

"Thought we would forget about you, huh?"

Bellowed his deep voice. He chuckled again, before rushing to John's side, grabbing his hand and shaking it strongly in order to avoid hugging him and hurting him. 

"Christ, you're alright!"

Lafayette exclaimed, rubbing a hand on John's back. 

"The cut, are you okay? God, does it hurt?" 

Lafayette questioned, worrisome. 

"Yeah, yeah- I'm fine. Alexander /insisted/ that I cleaned it."

"Thank God you were near a stream."

Hercules added. John's brow folded. 

"Well, uh... Not with water. With whiskey." 

Lafayette and Mulligan scowled. 

"Must have burned like hell."

Hercules murmured. 

"So, what's the plan?"

Alexander butted in. 

"Ah, yes, I forgot we had to get /down/."

Lafayette said, pausing before continuing. 

"We had to drive to get reception, but there will be a helicopter at the top of the peak in an hour. We had to hustle to get up here, gave ourselves three hours rather than four."

John's eyes widened. 

"An airlift?" 

"Safest way out."

"And funnest." 

Hercules interjected, smiling. Alexander noticed the downing look in John's eyes, knowing what he was thinking. 

"For the last time. It's. Not. Your. Fault." Alexander sighed. 

"I know, I know."

"Mon cher, I don't ever want to hear you say that again."

"I didn't say it."

Lafayette rolled his eyes. 

"Well, then, don't /think/ it. If you think any of us can control our destiny, you are incorrect." 

The words soothed John. 

Everything happens for a reason.

He thought to himself, looking at Alexander with thoughtful eyes.   
___

A vast stretch of mountains splayed before them, as far as any of them could see. They cut into the clear sky, sitting like quiet giants. The view was more than anything Alexander could have imagined, and it hit him hard. They'd survived, but more importantly, he wasn't alone anymore. Lafayette and Hercules sat on the warm flat of rock that peaked the mountain, while John quietly joined Alexander at his side. 

"Never gets old."

He whispered. Alexander looked at John, brought his hands up to cup his face. 

"We did it." 

Alexander whispered. 

"We did it."

John said back, their heads resting against each other. 

"Will you come back?"

John asked with puppy-dog eyes. 

"Will /I/ come back? John, it's you that should be tormented into never setting foot here again."

"Alexander, I thought you figured out that I don't get scared when something doesn't go right. I'm not scared of flaws." 

The words pulled at Alexander's heart, and he felt his vision grow blurry. 

"Thank you."

Alexander whispered, his throat tightening. He smiled at him weakly, sealing their lips in another burning but simplistic kiss. He felt reborn. He turned away, staring back at the view, and noticed a wide-eyed Hercules and a knowing Lafayette. Alexander inhaled sharply, hoping that the two would be upset with them. But the worry melted away as they grinned, their smiles glowing fondly. John turned back to say something to Alex, but shut his mouth and scowled as he saw Hercules snicker. 

"Come on, love birds, I'm kidding. I've been betting on this with Laf since the day you two met." 

John rolled his eyes, but grinned at Alexander. They'd just walked out of a life-or-death situation, and /this/ is what they were talking about. The sound of a helicopter echoed over the sky, nearing the top of the peak. 

"So you will come back?" 

"As long as you're with me."

John chuckled. 

"Well, I wasn't that much help to you this time." 

"Oh, quiet. You've done more than you know." 

John kissed the top of Alexander's hair, holding his hand. From the helicopter, the mountains seemed like waves. An ocean, in which the shoreline hugged. Alexander looked back into the helicopter, his friends gazing down at the view beneath them. An air of contentment and hope spread through Alexander's body. A new start. The unforgiving waves that tormented Alexander's body were smoothed, now a placid sheet of glass-like water. He sighed a long breath of serenity, and walked into a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZE END! I really hope you enjoyed this, PLEASE comment if you got this far! I want to know what you thought. I'll be back!


End file.
